Episode 4
Fortune Telling (ウラナイ, Uranai) is the 4th episode of the xxxHOLiC anime series. Overview Yuuko takes Watanuki to a fortune teller's place but the person there isn't the one she is familiar with. She has the person tell Watanuki his fortune, which impresses Watanuki at first, but afterwards Yuuko shows Watanuki that the reading is just parlor tricks and psychology. Yuuko then takes Watanuki to a real fortune teller, who reveals some interesting information about Watanuki. Plot Watanuki, Himawari and Doumeki are having lunch at the institute. She tells Watanuki that his tamagoyaki is very good, to which he replies that her meatballs are delicious as well, though she didn't make them, only bought them and heated them. Doumeki makes fun of him, while Himawari smiles at them saying they get along nicely. He recalls why he's making lunch for him. He's been doing so since he got hurt because of him, so he wanted to repay him somehow and decided that was the best way. Either way, he doesn't want her to find out. Then he noticed that she always says Doumeki's name first and starts babbling to himself. Himawari calls for him, asking him his birthday, as well as Doumeki's. His was March 3rd, so he makes fun of Doumeki (for this is the Day of the Hina Festival, also known as Girls Day or Dolls Day). Himawari continues reading the horoscope, saying that she was born on November 27, so she and him are compatible since they're Aries and Sagittarius. Watanuki arrives to the Shop, seemingly happy, only to find Yuko and Mokona drinking at such early time of the day. He asks them why they aren't eating the snacks he made earlier, but Yuko tells him she wants something sweet. He feels so happy that he is eager to prepare them whatever food they want. He tells Yuko anyway, having said before he would "keep his memory in his heart" as to why he was feeling so happy. But she replies that it's impossible to know wheter they are truly compatible since they're only taking in account the Sun's position. She then asks him if he'd like to know his future, and takes him regardless of his answer. Even if having shown no interest in divination, he agrees to come along after hearing that "girls are into it". They are going to seek a diviner to read his future. She also tells him that she can't read her own future, and brought some drink for her. But once they arrive, it seems something is wrong. Someone has replaced the diviner Yuko knows; but she is keen in going anyway, only to learn who has replaced her. He fills out a form, and the woman arrives afterwards. She asks him simple questions such as, "are you living alone?", "do you have brothers?" and such. She keeps telling him to be positive so things work out the way he wants to. While Watanuki seems very impressed, Yuko is not and she interrupts by asking the weather. Yuko reflects on the subject of this divination, saying that it was terrible and all the woman did was to interpret what Watanuki told her. Even the fact that he sees spirits, and she told him that "it all depended on his feelings", but like Yuko says, if that was the issue he wouldn't be seeing them at all. Having said that, she insists on taking him to a real diviner. Using a handkerchief and her table, she tries to find the woman. The handkerchief becomes a butterfly and they go after it. Eventually they arrive to a house, whose owner is an old woman. She greets them warmly and welcomes them inside. She asks him for his name and Watanuki erroneously believes it was for the divination, though she does tell him it was his mother who gave him that name. Using a strange device, she makes the divination and tells him that his parents rest in peace, since they've died in an accident, and that his parents are very proud of him. She sees the butterfly, a symbol of change. She also says that something interesting will happen because of the girl (Himawari) and that the bonds with the boy (Doumeki) will become stronger. The payment will be for him to cook a meal for the sake Yuko brought. She also mentions his father, telling him to show his culinary skills he got from him. Once he leaves for the kitchen, she tells Yuko that she's the reason behind the change, and that it will stop raining by the time they leave. He tells Yuko he wished he could have known more about Himawari's prediction but she replies that it's not that simple since she shouldn't give inaccurate predictions if she doesn't know the answer. Afterwards, she is keen to drink more sake when they get to the Shop. Characters Appearances *Kimihiro Watanuki *Yuuko Ichihara Trivia Adapted Chapters *Chaapter 010 Navigation Category:Anime Episodes Category:First Season Category:Content